FF8 Madlibs-The results
by ZellyBaby
Summary: please just read it, its what the people who actually reviewed put, oh yeah please R&R telling me who your favorite one was:)


_ZellyBaby:_ Well here they are, I decided to just put all of them up, there wasn't that many anyway

# FF8 Madlibs, the results

## NikeGrrrrl

Squall couldn't believe how annoying Rinoa was. For god sakes she talked at every opportunity. Even Selphie thought so and she had an IQ level of 20. So one rainy day squall and Quistis decided it was time to kill Rinoa that she was a danger to the garden and humanity. They were going to kill her with a spoon. So they went up to her as she was staring at a hot dog and said "hey Rinoa, how about we go to the zoo and buy some of those living hot dogs!" "okay squall" said rinoa still drooling over the hot dogs. So they drove the Ragnorak out toward zoo but didn't go there. Instead they went to a forest somewhere near trabia, and killed rinoa with the spoon. And after that everyone lived and free of rinoa ever after. - NikeGrrrrl (Signed Review)

_*astra*_

Squall couldn't believe how Greasy Rinoa was.For god sakes she fare on squall's squishy buns.Even Quistis thought so and he had an IQ level of 3.So one jellowey day squall and zell decided it was time to kill Rinoa that she was a danger to the garden and selphie's spoingy hair. They were going to kill her with Seifer's shiny purple thongs.So they went up to her as she was staring at irvine's dandruff and said "hey Rinoa, how about we go to midgar and buy some ofthose smelly Irvine's dandruff""okay squall" said rinoa still drooling over Irvine's dandruff.So they drove the moomba out toward midgar but didn't go there.Instead they went to a forest somewhere near trabia, and killed rinoa with seifer's purple thongs And after that everyone lived beautifully ever after

## SSTrunks 

Squall couldnt believe how Rinoa was. For gods sake she f*cked on hamsters. Even Laguna thought so and he had an IQ of 69. So one day Squall and Tifa decided it was time to kill Rinoa that she was a danger to the garden b*tch. They were going to kill her with a playstation. So they went up to her as she was staring at cats and said, "hey rinoa, how about we go to hell and buy some of those gay cats." "ok squall" said rinoa still drooling still drooling over the cat. So they drove the f*ckmobile out toward hell but didnt go there. Instead they went to a forest somewhere near trabia but didn't go there. Instead they went to a forest somewhere near trabia, and killed rinoa with the playstation. And after that everyone lived sexy ever after. (hehe i know mine's really f*cked-up) 

_Zudomon _

Hehe, I love Mad Libs! Mine's funny: Squall couldn't believe how sick Rinoa was. For god sakes she puked on Squall's SeeD uniform. Even Headmaster Cid thought so and he had an IQ level of -100. So one crappy day squall and Headmaster Cid decided it was time to kill Rinoa that she was a danger to the garden and herself. They were going to kill her with a chainsaw. So they went up to her as she was staring at Selphie's panties and said "hey Rinoa, how about we go to Centra and buy some of those dirty panties." "okay squall" said rinoa still drooling over the panties. So they drove the Chocobo out toward Centra but didn't go there. Instead they went to a forest somewhere near trabia, and killed rinoa with the chainsaw. And after that everyone lived sadly ever after.

Here is the mad lib thingy that these came fromJ

Squall couldn't believe how 1._____________ Rinoa was.For god sakes she 2.____________3._________4._________.Even 5.______________thought so and 6._______________ had an IQ level of 7.______________.So one 8._________day squall and 9.____________ decided it was time to kill Rinoa that she was a danger to the garden and10_____________.They were going to kill her with a 11.______________.So they went up to her as she was staring at 12._____________ and said "hey Rinoa, how about we go to 13.__________ and buy some of those 14.____________15.____________.""okay squall" said rinoa still drooling over the 16.____________.So they drove the 17._______________ out toward 18.___________ but didn't go there.Instead they went to a forest somewhere near trabia, and killed rinoa with the 19.__________.And after that everyone lived 20._____________ ever after.J

1.adjective

2.verb

3.on/at

4.object(s)

5.person besides squall or Rinoa

6.he/she

7.number

8.adjective

9.person besides squall or rinoa

10.noun

11.object

12.object(s)

13.place

14.adjective

15.whatever you picked for 12

16.whatever you picked for 12,15

17.some kind of vehicle

18.the place you picked for 13

19.whatever you picked for 11

20.adjective


End file.
